The Neck Problem
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Dan has always had problems with people touching his neck. It always left him feeling invaded and creeped out. With Phil it has always felt different, more intimate. What happens when he wakes up one morning to Phil breathing on his neck?


Dan hated people touching his neck. No- he _loathed_ people touching his neck. Now he didn't know when he started hating it, but everytime someone touched his neck it felt _invasive_ and he cringed. It was like a massive cringeworthy gesture for him.

Even the few girlfriends he had had could never touch his neck. The few times one of them had touched his neck he usually freaked out, yelped, and ran to his room. That was usually followed with an awkward breakup.

It was actually embarrassing how he reacted to just someone touching his neck. He had tried getting over the issue, but it wasn't easy. Of course he just had to be the one person with this issue. As if his life wasn't existential crisis worthy already.

Now, this wouldn't be much of an issue anymore, he had gotten used to it by now and had learned to live with it, but for people like _Phil_ who touched his neck all the time, it was pure torture. Of course he just had to be friends with the one person who had no physical boundaries. Seriously, the guy made it a habit to lunge at him whenever possible, and always made sure to sit right by him, close enough to breathe at him.

It was even worse when Phil touched his neck though. With everyone else there was an awkward tingle, maybe a shiver or two. With _Phil _it was an earthquake, an onslaught of emotion, a hundred different reactions. Tingling, tensing, shiver, every pleasure feeling mixed in one. His neck was not just sensitive with Phil, it was the nerve center, his own _achilles tendon_.

Add that to the fact that Phil almost always touched his neck, yeah, it was a pretty big issue. He had his suspicions as to why Phil's touches on his neck felt like that, but since Phil was his best friend, he usually denied it. Living in a state of denial. Quite the constant in his life really.

So when he woke up one morning to a warm breath on his neck. He felt the automatic tension in his body and the shivers. He recoiled a bit, hoping to shift his hips a little away from the person lying next to him. He couldn't help the tiny gasp that left his lips when the person shifted closer, unintentionally bringing their hips together, and grinding down. Dan immediately sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, the double stimulus invading his thoughts.

_Shit-_ He knew who those shivers were made by. He couldn't help freaking out. Phil must have creeped into his bed, of course it wasn't the first time, but Phil had never actually been _this_ close before. He usually laid on the other side of the bed!

It wasn't really a situation he knew what to do in. He got awkward just ordering a coffee! If Phil knew he got horny by breaths on his neck, he would never be able to live it down! He would have to go live with an alpaca! He would have to quit Youtube and move into a box!

He stifled another gasp as Phil's face nuzzled into his neck. A strangled hiss burst from his teeth and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Shit, shit, shit! _He felt his pants tighten and rubbed a little against Phil's body unconsciously attempting to release the tension.

_No_, he arched his back a little, his breath becoming heavy. Hot breath fanned across his neck, he shifted, thoughts stilling. _Was that-_ a moist feeling started at his neck and dragged tortuously up, eliciting a moan from Dan's tightly clenched teeth. _Phil was using his tongue, Oh. Was Phil? No._

_Phil was having a wet dream_. With that realization Dan began to notice the slight shifting of the bed and the press of something hard against his hip. He tried to fight his instinct to grind back. He really did, but with Phil licking and sucking at his tender neck, sending pulses of need through him, it was really an inevitable reaction to press back.

Each drag of crotch against crotch sent pleasure through him and soon he was panting, muttering out curses. It felt too hot, it was too much, and the confines of the clothes felt so suffocating. He could feel his release pooling in his belly far too soon and clenched his teeth, trying to draw out the sensation. All thoughts of what would Phil think. How will he explain this, flew from his mind.

He felt hot and warm and fuzzy, and his neck felt overtly sensitive, every brush, every pulse beat through him seemed emphasized. He had just grown used to the feel of the drag, when teeth sunk into his neck. His eyes snapped open and his entire body tightened, his back arched so far forward he feared it would break and grunts fell from his lips. His release came instantaneously and heartbeats resonated through his mind.

His orgasm lasted for a minute, a second, and his heart stuttered as warmth traveled through his body, a white hot feeling of endorphins. After the white faded to something he could handle, a feeling of sleepiness crept up on him. He forgot about the awkwardness, the fact that Phil would probably freak out later. He just wanted to sleep...

He was close to sleep when he felt Phil touch his neck. He hissed, feeling far too sensitive for his liking.

His eyes opened unintentionally and he was met with Phil's smirk. _Oh fuck_...

"Dan, you get horny when people touch your neck? Or," he gave a predatory smirk and leaned closer, "is it just with me?"

Dan would have facepalmed, _same old Phil._

He just growled instead and pulled Phil to face him, biting down on his shoulder in an attempt to quiet him.

He had almost drifted again and was soo close to sleep when Phil spoke, "You do know I was awake the whole time, right?"


End file.
